All In A Day's Work
by OTHLOVER901
Summary: Logan is the boss of his company and he has been fantasying about one of the new employees until one day he decides to do something about it. Smut. Rated M for a reason


**Logan is the boss of his company and he has been fantasying about one of the new employees until one day he decides to do something about it. Smut.**

Logan left for work early this morning. He knew that Rory was going to be their… alone.

Logan had been eyeing Rory since the day that she walked into the office for a job. Rory had the nicest pair of perky tits and a tight ass that someday he's get a chance to enjoy.

Well, he was going to make it today.

Rory was at her desk working away when she stopped to think for a minute about her surroundings. She realized that she was going to be here alone for the next hour or two before anyone else would be here.

Her mind began to wander in all different directions and her hands travelling into her shirts and pants.

She was thinking about the sexy blonde that she works with… Logan.

She thought a lot about him secretly but, she would hint around the fact that she had desires to have him inside her.

As she began her fantasy, her pussy began to get wet and throb. She was moaning ever so slightly. She saw herself and Logan in bed together. Logan was on top of her with his lips pressed against hers. Their bodies glistening from the sweat they were producing from the sex they were having.

She began to moan louder when she heard the office door open and close. She quickly began to try and gain her composure before anyone caught onto what she had been doing.

Pissed that she was interrupted, she was going to give whoever walked in that door a little attitude.

To her surprise it was Logan. Now she was feeling a little embarrassed. Logan walked past and said hello with a big smile and she returned the greeting with a smile of her own.

Logan asked how things were and she explained that she was getting towards the end of what she had to do.

Logan went to his desk to do a few things so as not to let on that he only came in to be with Rory and see if he could get his dream come true.

After about 20 minutes, Rory made the first move. She asked him to come into his office and asked him to sit down. He was more than happy to do as she asked.

Rory looked Logan in the eye and with a sly grin asked if he ever thought about fucking her.

Logan was shocked a bit but, kept his cool. He told her that yeah from time to time he's thought about having her spread out in bed and sticking his big dick in her tight little pussy.

Rory asked what he thought of when he was thinking about fucking her and he looked at her and said "can I show you?"

This was more than Rory thought she was going to get.

So she agreed but, she told Logan that he had to describe everything he was GOING to do WHILE he was did it.

With that Logan went into his fantasy.

_So I walk into the room, you are sitting down at the desk._

_Slowly I reach around you shoulders and slide my hand down the front of your top._

_Gently rubbing your tits, I hear you moan a little bit so I start to squeeze and fondle them._

_Now your legs are starting to fan in and out as you feel the juice from your pussy drip down a little_

Which she noticed… she WAS doing.

_I turn you around to see that you are having a hard time keeping your hands away from my dick. Finally you can't take it anymore and unzip my pants to reveal the swollen dick that you've been wanting._

With that she does what he says.

_You begin to slide your hand up and down on my dick and feel the thickness of it. I put my hands behind your head to guide you closer._

_You open your mouth and lick the tip where there is a little drop of pre cum; you lick it off and let the flavour settle in your mouth._

She can't believe this is happening but she is enjoying it too much to stop. She is following his every direction

_Now I'm beginning to moan as you slide the whole thing into you wet warm mouth. You move your mouth back and forward on my dick as you try to get as much of my bigness in as you can handle. You begin to move faster and faster and just before I bust a huge wad of cum in your mouth… you stop._

_Now I'm really hard and am ready to shoot cum all over your face. But that's not where you want it… you want it deep inside that pulsating pussy that's now so wet that it's running down your leg._

Rory WAS dripping wet.

_So you get up on your desk, legs spread WIDE open, and you demand to be FUCKED and FUCKED HARD!_

She did it

_I take my throbbing dick and rub it around your wet pussy lips to get moisture, I need to stick my dick in your pussy. I stick just the head in first and I hear your wanting cries for more._

_I pull it out a little then slide it in a little more this time. Our pussy explodes with wetness and it's dripping on your desk._

_Now I know you REALLY are ready to be FUCKED and FUCKED HARD._

Rory can barely stand it. She's about to explode and Logan's dick is so hard it could break bricks.

_Again, I pull out and this time I grab you by your tight ass and SLAM it in!_

_Now your cumming so much it looks like you are pissing on my dick but it's just all the pussy juice that has been building up since we got started._

_I'm in your pussy to the hilt and hitting your g-spot with EVERY stroke of my dick. The sound of your pussy squishing only makes me fuck you harder._

_There is so, so much pussy juice coming out that I can barely hold onto you because you are sliding around in it._

_At this point I decide to take it to the next level. I give you a few more REALLY DEEP thrusts and your pussy explodes with even more juice than before._

_That's when I take my dick out of you pussy and SLAM it into you soaking wet ass._

_I turn you over on your knees and continue to fuck your hard and deep._

_I am getting ready to explode and you know this so you shove your ass back onto my dick to meet my every stroke and to get it in as deep as it will go._

_You are in pain but, it's too damn good to stop. I begin to fuck you faster… faster… FASTER…_

_I feel my dick get bigger and harder in your ass as I get ready to cum._

_I stick it in REALLY DEEP and keep it there and I cum so hard that it splashes back onto my dick and while you feel the hotness of my cum you start to shake and shiver as you have a pussy exploding orgasm . your cum pours out and down your legs._

_My dick is so hard you can feel my pulse in your ass. When I pull it out, there is a mixture of your pussy juice and my cum all over the floor and your desk._

_We fall back on each other. Breathing very heavy and sweating on each other, I turn around and look at you and there is a VERY satisfied look in your eye._

_We get up and clean off your desk. We kiss and then get ready for a good day at the office._

Logan asks her how she liked his fantasy but she can barely breathe let alone speak from the fucking that Logan just gave her, he smiles and says to her "I knew you'd enjoy it. Let me know if you want to hear it again."


End file.
